


Mass Titanfall

by TrueWarrior98



Category: Mass Effect Trilogy, Titanfall (Video Games)
Genre: F/M, M/M, Male Homosexuality
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-29
Updated: 2020-09-29
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:48:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 78
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26718526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrueWarrior98/pseuds/TrueWarrior98
Summary: (Male Shep/Original Male Character)Pilots Jane Harrison and Daniel Caddel usually fight together even though most pilots fight alone. They are a good team and their Titans work well together. MA-5632 (nicknamed Ma) is a Monarch class she is linked with Jane. DZ-8493 (nicknamed Dez) is a Northstar class and is linked to Daniel a Simulacrum. The team of four get sent on a special mission where something goes wrong and they wake up on a planet they have never seen before.
Relationships: Garrus Vakarian/Original Female Character(s), Javik/Liara T'Soni, Kal'Reegar/Tali'Zorah nar Rayya, Thane Krios/Female Shepard





	Mass Titanfall

Pilots Jane Harrison and Daniel Caddel usually fight together even though most pilots fight alone. They are a good team and their Titans work well together. MA-5632 (nicknamed Ma) is a Monarch class she is linked with Jane. DZ-8493 (nicknamed Dez) is a Northstar class and is linked to Daniel a Simulacrum. The team of four get sent on a special mission where something goes wrong and they wake up on a planet they have never seen before.


End file.
